Seeing Stars
by bluecloudfairy
Summary: He fell in love with him at the young age of ten. He got his heart broke still at the young age of ten. Three years has passed and the inevitable change will never go away. But the question is, did his feelings change as well?
1. Prologue

**Yo! **So..hi. I'm a total newbie. I just saw this picture of stars, and yeah it became this.

**-Prologue-**

_There was a blanket of stars that day-that night. How should I say it? The stars were so bright that it illuminated his unusually smiling handsome face too much? His soft red locks, his defined jaw, his beautiful smooth white skin and most especially his shining hetero chromatic eyes of red and gold? Not that I would ever admit any of these though._

_But there was one problem. It would've all been perfect if he was looking at me. But he wasn't. He was looking at her. He was always looking at her and only her. Every single time that she would come, our special moment broke. Like a fragile piece of glass. It would break. At first a crack, then it would slowly become tiny shards. I can even hear it noisily fall to the ground. It didn't stop there. As it falls to the ground, it gets stepped on. Again and again and again. By no one else but her. That oh so beautiful, angelic girl. He always called her his 'Empress'. And I hated it._

_Now, back to that night. How long has it been since its just been the two of us? A week? A month? A year? This promised night of watching the fireworks together at OUR special place._

_Our special place may have just been an unkempt field of tall grass and an old rusted swing, but it was our special place. The place where I first saw you with your cold and steely yet understanding eyes and the place where you first saw me, as embarrassing as it is, shedding anime-like huge tears along with my snot covered face._

_And yet today, he brought her along. He promised that he wouldn't. I wonder if he even understood how much I missed his presence. How overjoyed I was that he actually promised that it would just be us. I remember how he grinned at me, that small grin that hardly ever appears on his face. Saying his excuses and ordering me to let it go, to forgive him._

_Every single star-like word he said to me stuck to my brain forever._

_And I hated him. I hated him so much for knowing I could never not forgive him. The stiff smile I forced myself to give him, that was the millionth time I did. Heck, I was probably teary-eyed, but no one would notice with the darkness of the night. And though it hurt like hell seeing him hold her hand all the time, I wouldn't say a word. More precisely, I couldn't. He was happy and that's all that mattered to me._

_So as I watch the fireworks in the overwhelmingly ethereal sky, I'll hold everything in. All just because I love you. _

_Yup, I realized I was gay at the tender age of 10._

Three years has passed since then, and I still remember that night clearer than anything else in my bank of memories. Today is my first day as a highschool student, and somehow I can't seem to shake off this strange mashed-up feelings of hope and fear of the chance of seeing him again.


	2. Comeback Stars

**Hi! Here's the first real chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next though. :)**

**-1:Comeback Stars-**

_No one ever notices me. I just tried to play with them but once I said a word everyone screamed and scrambled around saying I was a ghost. I don't understand why._

_So with tears rolling down my face, I ran away. I needed to go there. To that place. The place that's so similar to me. Surrounded by tall grass, lies an old rusted swing. I feel comfortable when I'm there, soothing even. It may sound weird thinking that an old non-living swing could understand my feelings, but somehow it made me feel that it did. So everytime I would feel sad, I go to my place. My hideout I guess? Since when my classmates make their secret hideout and stuff I'd never be able to join them._

_Pushing away the tall itchy grass that scratches me all over I'm finally able to see the top of the old swing from here. But…_

_The chains are making a creaking sound. The swing is moving, not that much but someone's probably sitting there. No. This is my place. My hideout. I'm sure whoever that is can find a different one, but this swing in the middle of a wasteland of grass is the only place for me. Mine._

_I pushed through the last defending grass and finally see the shape of a person. He's also a kid, around my age our height isn't too far either. _

_Not realizing that my face was still in a mess of tears and snot, I walked up behind him, his back turned to me sitting on my swing. I noticed that his hair has a bright color of red, too bright but nonetheless nice to look at._

_Pushing aside the random thoughts that formed in my mind, just as I was about to talk the boy turned to me. _

_And Oh God._

_I was trapped. I was locked in with chains under those eerie yet captivating eyes of his. _

* * *

The sound of my alarm breaks me away from my deep slumber and cuts me from that dream of the past. I wake up and see the same thing I see every morning. The chipped off sky blue paint on my overly plain bedroom ceiling. And as I sit up, I see my also overly plain room. With walls of the used to be pure white turned dirty grayish-white, the different kinds of tape I used to stick my posters of anime not helping keep the paint on the wall at all. A bed layered with sheets of white and blue, a study table beside it which I barely use, the door to my bathroom and my closet.

I force myself out of my messed up sheets and let my feet reach the fuzzy carpet that hasn't been washed for years. The seeping sunbeams through the open slit of my curtain blind me as I do so. Finally remembering that I had school again, I hurriedly went to the bathroom.

Staring at myself in the mirror helps me see how much I've changed since _he _left. I used to like to smile and laugh a lot, to frown and cry too much. I was the type of person who was too expressive for my own good. I learned that years back. So here I am now. My powder blue hair is probably the only proof that I am who I am. I don't really know how, but I learned to keep my emotions intact at all times. And that is by not showing any emotions at all. Blue orbs clear, erase all hints of emotions. Voice as monotone as a robot. The best part is my invisibility which I've had for all my life.

Don't get me wrong, I don't actually have an invisibility cloak or powers or anything. It's just that I seem invisible to practically everyone. They'd only know of my presence if I speak up. Then the usual chain reaction of people asking me if I was there the whole time or scream 'ghost!'.

Seriously. That routine's older than my carpet. Now, to start my morning with a bath.

Light blue polo as the undershirt, white coat and dark blue neck tie and slacks. Teikos uniform for boys. It's nice, I like how the colors blend with my hair. I wonder how it would look like with _his _hair. Okay—Stop. _He's_ not a part of my life anymore. Get over it me. Move on. _He's _never coming back. I won't let _him_. Even if we do see each other by chance, it's not like he would recognize me. I doubt _he_ would even remember me. Just be invisible as always. A _'Phantom'_ . That's what I am, and that's who I'll always be. Never-changing.

Teiko High is the closest school to my house, but that's not the main reason I will start to attend this school. Teiko High is…elite. This is where many of the smart and successful people come from. It has particularly high standards in almost every field. Be it academics, sports or arts. It's the type of school that when you see students from there the first reaction is either intelligent, talented or freaking rich.

Now as I stand before it, I can see why it has such a high reputation just from its outer appearance. Tall new buildings, all lined up with clear glass windows, also obviously newly painted. If the outside is like this…then how about the inside? I think that I could actually enjoy just venturing around in this school.

Just how many clubs does this school have? It's all noisy, the rustling and bustling of the students recruiting and being recruited everywhere. Another perk of my invisibility is that I don't have to handle any of this. Just go through the people, occasionally bumping some people but they wouldn't see me, go with the flow, ride on the wave of students and reach my destination.

But not before signing-up for the famed basketball club. Like I said, Teiko is top-notch in almost _everything._ And the boys basketball club from this school is known to be the strongest. Over a hundred members and all.

So while slipping and passing away my new schoolmates I see the booth for the basketball club. I unintentionally discreetly got a form, wrote my name then walked away. The guy at the booth didn't even notice me at all. Like everyone else.

The inside of the school is great too, just as expected. Class 1-C… here it is my classroom. Opening the door I find my classmates already clumped into groups, all chatting happily away. I bet I'd just scare them if I speak to them.

Target confirmed, last seat beside the window, clear.

So as I sit here alone, observing everyone and waiting for class to start, this strange feeling kicks in again. Why? This feeling is so weird that even with my absolute perfect technique of concealing my emotions I'm already starting to twitch. Lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice when the teacher walked in.

**"Kuroko Tetsuya..Kuroko Tetsuya? Is he not present?" **the teacher said, not hearing me say 'I'm present' as I'm finally free from my trance. Just means I have to stand up and walk up to him just to know I'm not absent on my first day. What a hassle.

**"Sensei, I am Kuorko." **I say with my usual monotonous voice now standing right beside my teacher, my right hand even raised.

**"WHOA!" **everyone, and I mean everyone in the class said that simultaneously. I can hear murmurs of 'ghost' and 'since when has he been there' as well. Same old, same old.

**"Geez, respond earlier next time, okay?" **the sensei said and cue invisible tick mark on my head, irritation rising up. Not that it would show on my face though. But hey, it's always like this. Guess there's no use trying to explain, though I said that I already responded, no one would probably believe me. So I just silently go back to my chair and stare out the window. Looking up the sky, the vibrant sun decided to make me its victim and peeked out of the certain cloud I was looking at, making me shut my eyes rapidly to keep the dizziness out. The strange feeling gone and forgotten…

The hell it was! It won't leave me even for one second. Even during class. I hear the bell ring signalling recess. Oh thank God, finally. Maybe filling up my stomach would help get rid of this feeling.

And how wrong I was.

I open the cafeteria doors only to be bumped, surprisingly strong and fall butt-first to the floor, and look up to see a pair of eyes I hate and love so much. Orbs of red and gold gaze down at me with an outstretched hand. I find myself unconsciously reaching up to grab it and feel the mixture of warmth and coldness on them, if that's even possible.

The blanket of stars appear on my mind again. Bringing back everything along with it. My feelings of hate and love. Happiness and sadness. _His _star-like words.

For the first time in my life, all I could do was stand there. My eyes widening by a portion, my mouth slightly agape, and my insides burning with raging pent up emotions.

_He's back. Akashi Seijuro is back. He's barging into my life again._


	3. Colliding Stars

**Hello! As you've noticed from the earlier chapters, Akashi already has hetero chromatic eyes since he was a child. Also, here the GoM already know each other.**

**-2: Colliding Stars-**

**_"W-Who are you?" _**_I said. But that wasn't what I was planning to say. I was supposed to say something along the line of 'this is my spot, so please just find your own'. But I couldn't. He was just staring at me with his pretty eyes._

**_"It's impolite to ask for someone else's name without stating yours." _**_The boy said now getting off the swing to stand in front of me, no change of expression on his face._

**_"But that's…I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. What's your name?" _**_I say sighing in defeat. I mean, it's like he just suddenly gave me an order and I had no right to disobey. Plus, he's the one trespassing on my !... Unfair…_

_But he kinda looks sad, he's good at hiding it but I can see it in his eyes. He's probably just sad like me. And maybe… just maybe he feels comfort in this place too. Someone who could understand…_

**_"I'm Akashi Seijuro." _**_ He replies bringing up his hand in front of him and myself. Wait. Is this really a kid just like me. He's too...how do I say it? He has an air of maturity around him. Like he knows many things that I don't. But I still find myself taking his hand. Shaking it in the process._

_Then he said, __**"Do you like this place? This swing?" **__ darting his eyes to the old rusted swing._

_I immediately answer his question. __**"Yes! Very…" **__I see his lips form a small smile when I said it. I guess he likes it too. Now I feel guilty for wanting to hog this spot._

_Just as he was about to let go of my hand I reached for both of his hands and putting it together while saying, __**"Can you be my friend?" **__scratch that 'saying' I just accidentally blurted that one out. I've never asked anyone to be friends with me before 'cause they get scared of me. Who would want to be friends with a ghost anyways? I start to frown deeper and the tears start to roll down again. I even already forgot the reason I came here._

_I feel something soft wiping my face. I look up to see Akashi using a white towel to wipe my tears and clean my face of snot. __**"Why did you suddenly start crying like that? I didn't say that I wouldn't accept your invitation." **__Well, that was surprising, he may have looked all cold a little while ago, but he's actually nice. My tears start to well up and my crying halted. _

**_"So…we're friends now?" _**_a smile forms on my face as I say so sitting on the swing. _

**_"Yeah. We are, Tetsuya." _**_My first new friend says, the small smile reappearing on his face._

* * *

For the first time in my life, all I could do was stand there. My eyes widening by a portion, my mouth slightly agape, and my insides burning with raging pent up emotions.

_He's back. Akashi Seijuro is back. He's barging into my life again._

* * *

Gaining my composure and shutting my mouth close, I slowly stood up. Staring straight into his eyes, I realized that our height still isn't that far from each other , he's just a little bit taller.

An awkward silence passes as none of us talks or releases our still locked hands.

I did say _'gaining my composure' _but in all honesty, I'm still in a state of panic inside. I don't know what to do and is still lost in thought. I can feel that my hands are sweating. What should I do? Should I just walk away and pretend I don't know him? What if he actually recognizes me? What to do then? What a way to start the school year. How great. Yipee. But my ramblings in mind were stopped by his voice.

The voice I missed so much, yet I didn't want to hear at all. I don't want to be trapped again. My shackles are gone and I don't ever want them to back. Yet why…

**"Are you okay…Tetsuya?" **_Tetsuya. _He remembers me. He just called out my name after three years. Here it is again. That feeling. I hate to admit it, but the strange feeling is overcoming everything else I'm feeling. I don't like this.

Upon straightening myself up, and firming up my resolve, I abruptly take away my hand from his, letting it stay on my side. Putting back up my usual expression and face I reply,

**"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Akashi-" **he cuts me off with a dismissing hand before I could even finish my sentence, and that stutter, this isn't like me.

**"Akashi? You used to call me ****_Seijuro _****so comfortably before. Why not continue to call me like that?" ** he says crossing his arms over his chest, his features slightly turning into a frown.

**"Right. Seijuro. " **was all I could say. Orbs clear, erase all hints of emotions and voice as monotonous as possible. But still, this just sucks. I feel like I'm going to be dragged by him. I look down only to glance at him and see a smirk plastered on his more maturely handsome features. Is he enjoying this? This…whatever this is supposed to be? A reunion or whatever.

**"You've changed by a wide margin I see." **He says eyeing me head to toe then staring at me straight in the eyes. Our eyes still locked, he says, **"But you're still Tetsuya."**

**"What?" **how is it that he can act so normally like this. He's exactly the same as before. Only more handsome, taller, more commanding and…scarier, or rather more intimidating? The bell suddenly rings. Great, recess is over and I haven't been able to eat even a single bite of anything edible.

But looking at the bright side, I can escape now.

Taking this opportunity of escape I immediately say a soft _'Bye'_ turn and tried to walk away. _Keyword: Tried_. I can't walk away. With what? He gripping my wrist so tightly? Confusion and mixed emotions cloud in my mind as I think of a reason as to why he's doing this. As I was about to use my other hand to free my other, I was suddenly pulled and harshly at that. Our shoulders bump, touch and I turn my face to him only to have an uncontrollable blush spread across my pale face making it easier to see as his was now just inches from mine, I could feel his hot breath on my face, his eyes boring holes on mine. And guess what he does?

In a soft whisper all he says is _'See you later' _then he lets me go, walking past by me. I swear I saw an enormous smirk on his face as he did so.

Realizing I was still standing there in shock with my cheeks furiously burning up, I start fast-walking in huge strides until I see the door to my classroom. Classes have already started, I was late. But I nonchalantly walked in and quietly sat on my chair. Easy. I really thank the heavens for giving me invisibility more now than ever before.

Letting my thoughts drift back to our earlier encounter whilst completely ignoring the lecture and the guy in front of me being scolded for not paying attention, _'See you later' _what was that supposed to be? He sounded so sure. Wait. When did he even sound unsure? With Akashi Seijuro, never.

Ah. I signed up for the basketball club. And…I have to go there later after class for the try-outs. Always trust basketball to help keep me distracted. I love basketball. I even made friends with a returnee the other day because of the sport.

The rest of the day silently passes, I enjoyed eating lunch on the rooftop peacefully with no disturbances. And when dismissal came, I headed straight for the gym.

I know to myself that I'm not good at basketball, but I love the sport and find it enjoyable. I'll keep playing, even if I only end up in the third-string, it's better than not being able to play basketball at all. I only feel wary with this schools belief and sort of policy. The belief that _'Winning is everything.' _ I don't like it. Because winning is definitely not everything.

Also, I've heard it everywhere. That the _"Kiseki No Sedai" _ or Generation of Miracles are all here in this school, I heard they were even surprised at the fact themselves.

The Generation of Miracles is what many call a certain group of basketball prodigies. They were spread out in different schools before and always competed with each other. Who would've thought that they would all just unite here.

Walking up to the others who look like they're also going to try-out, I notice them all looking at one direction. I followed their eyes and saw…I saw…a rainbow.

Okay. Not a real rainbow. But I see five guys with bright colored hair, most of them tall. Seeing them altogether makes me think of a rainbow first. Who wouldn't? Everyone's murmuring _'Kiseki' _and other related things.

The thing that bothers me the most though, is that a couple of them are familiar. Too familiar. Especially the only one with average height on the group. So this was what he meant by _'See you later' _he knew that I would join the basketball club.

I see him notice me staring and he stares back at me. A staring competition with the one and only Akashi Seijuro commences! Look away, look away, blink, blink, blink! He isn't even moving at all. No sign of movement from opponent. I quit.

I look away just in time to see my opponents green-haired companion raise an eyebrow and ask the victor of our little stare off just what he was actually staring at. Which was me. I hide a small giggle as I see Akashi shut him down with just a look of knowing accompanied by what you could barely call a smile.

Small giggle? Me? Giggle? I just realized that I haven't actually laughed for years. And that giggle was the closest thing to a laugh. This is bad…it's happening again. I'm being pulled in by him. I know it's happening but I just can't seem stop it. Do I…even want it to stop? Or to be precise and stop lying to myself, I don't know if I ever stopped. Loving him that is.


	4. Clashing Stars

**I…AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF INSPIRATION RIGHT NOW (and time away from school projects). Thus, the late update. You know, when like you get the idea and your hands won't stop typing? Then all of a sudden it goes away? Whoosh, Gone. When I saw the picture of stars I got so hyped and all the words just flowed into me. ( Like when Niizuma Eiji goes "boom! Kapow! Caw!caw!" Oh how I wish I was a genius like him. Haha.) But after that everything became _. So it took some time. Sorry for that.**

**Also, Like FallenxLink said, they're too young to be high school students and are supposed to be in middle school. My bad, I noticed it a bit after posting the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** chapter. Oh, this is the longest note I have made so far. **

**-3: Clashing Stars-**

_I found out four things about Akashi Seijuro today. One, he's smart, really rich, two, he likes to order other people a lot but can be caring, three he never loses in anything. He wins in everything. From hide and seek, to rock paper scissors to skipping stones. He wins them all. The current score is 21-0. Me, obviously on the losing side. _

_Today, after meeting up at our place we decided to play hide and seek. Again. When I challenged him the first time to this game, I was so confident and was sure to finally win against him. But no. He still won. He won in just seconds. But instead of feeling sad about losing again, I felt happy. Really happy, to the point that when he said 'found you' I smiled so big, a smile so big that I never knew my mouth could stretch like that. It was the first time someone found me. That my playmate did not quit on finding me, that he did not forget about me. I started tearing up and he understood why without me telling him. Because with a surprisingly reassuring hug he told me: _

**_"Don't worry, I can see you. I'll always find you, Tetsuya."_**

_And so, right now I'm hiding behind a bush. Looking around for any sight of red hair. I now find myself enjoying the game hide and seek when before I hated this game so much._

**_"Tetsuya." _**_I turn around to see Seijuro in his usual fancy clothes. He always wears something like a white polo and black shorts, whereas I always wear the usual shirt and shorts. _

_Every afternoon after we play, a black long car with a guy also wearing black picks up Seijuro and calls him 'Young Master' takes him home. I notice that everytime this adult comes to pick him up, Seijuro's mood kinda changes. Like sometimes he's scary, but he's still good to me. But when this guy comes it suddenly feels like he's mad at the world. Okay, it's not exactly at the guy in black, but I think that maybe it's him being picked up the reason for the heavy aura he gives off._

_I never really see how he gets here everyday. When school is over, I always immediately rush to get here first. But I never became first. Because I would always arrive I see Seijuro sitting on the swing by himself. Without fail, he'd always be there before me._

**_"I found you." _**_He says, smiling at his victory saying '22-0'. _

**_"Yeah, you found me. Again." _**_I say smiling back at him._

_He offers his hand to me and I accept it. Standing face-to-face I see his eyes shine with the sun's dying light, but the shine fades away as we both hear the familiar sound of the long black car approaching our direction. The car stops just right in front of us and I hear the door click and the adult in black came out._

_I start to frown a little 'cause Seijuro needs to go home again. The time we spend together always seems so short. He looks at me with his normal expression and tells me that he'll be back tomorrow. As he turns fully to go into the car, I see his eyes darken and the heavy aura he carries takes over. _

_Oh, and lastly, number four: Seijuro is sad and mad. He has something that makes him really mad that brings about sadness._

* * *

The try-outs are tough. But I expected as much. Naturally, the Generation of Miracles all became part of the first string, and I in the third string. As I sluggishly reach the school gates I see the newly hired pink haired manager of the basketball club. She's with Aomine Daiki, one of the Miracles. They seem to be bickering about something and I kinda feel that Aomine isn't even really listening to anything that the girl is saying. He's even yawning.

Wondering why I was even staring at them for awhile, I remembered that I was on my way home. Imagining the comfort of my bed I find the energy to get home as fast as I can. But, that is after I get my vanilla milkshake.

Passing by stores in the street I finally see 'Maji' and go inside. I order a vanilla milkshake and sit at my usual spot by the glass window. Sitting comfortably I see something, I mean someone that I really don't know if I want to see or not. Akashi, comes down from a limo and heads inside the really huge building across the street. I see him glance at me before walking in.

Just at the same moment, someone sits in front of me.

**"Ah. Kagami-kun. You're back." **I say looking at Kagami Taiga then at his tray full of burgers. He also has red hair, but of a darker shade and is black on the tips. He's really tall has fairly tanned skin, weird eyebrows and red eyes. Seeing as he's in casual clothes and not in a uniform this hour, he probably hasn't picked a school yet or is only staying for awhile and is enrolled in a school in America.

**"Whoa! Kuroko, don't do that!" **he says raising his hands above his head animatedly then laughing.

**"Why are you laughing? Have you completely become crazy now?" **I say taking another sip of my vanilla milkshake.

**"No, and what do you mean completely?! Hahaha. I'm not crazy, it's just that I the last time I was here in Japan and we met on the street court, more like everytime. It's the exact same happening. You know, you talking normally and me freaking out." **He grins at me, and I'm happy to know that he hasn't changed in a few months.

**"So. What are you doing now?" **I ask, genuinely wondering why he would be here when he's supposed to be in America.

**"Well, It was decided that I would study here in Japan this year. But I just arrived two day ago and thought I'd go around a bit then choose schools." **He says, wallowing up another of his burgers. How does he even do that? And he's going to study in Japan now. Wonder what school he'll go to?

I glance at the building across the street then look back at Kagami continuously munching on his food. He notices then asks me if there's something there and I only reply with a short, _'It's nothing.'_

Kagami-kun is probably one of the closest friends I've ever made. Besides Akashi and another person. I'm really glad to see him again. We became friends because of our love for basketball. I saw him playing alone in one of the street courts one day. I don't understand why I did, but I approached him and asked if he could play with me. I got the usual reaction at first, but he smiled after and accepts my challenge. He seemed down when we played and I completely lost, but he tried to teach me to shoot and play better. Not that I improved. We met up at the court several times and played, but one day he told me that he'd have to go back to America for a bit but promised he'd come back. I wasn't expecting him to, but here he is now, right in front of me eating so much like he always does.

I sigh in relief as I glance at the other side of the street again to see that the limo is gone. Kagami notices again and questions me.

**"What are you looking at again? " **he says eyeing me clearly saying _'Just spit it out.' _ I only reply with my usual monotonous voice saying **"It's really nothing, Kagami-kun." **He says a short 'hmm' in reply and finally decides to let it off.

Sipping the last of my vanilla milkshake I stand up only to see another red haired person in my life go through the doors of Maji. What is Akashi Seijuro doing in a common place like this? I find myself following him with my eyes until he stops right in front of me. I only look at him. And so is he. I was about to open my mouth to ask what he was doing here, but instead I hear Kagami's voice.

**"Hey Kuroko, he a friend of yours?" **I look at Akashi to see his expression and see him just stare at Kagami. He has his ultra-intimidating aura again and is directing it at Kagami, if that's even possible. Kagami feels it and twitches I see him furrows his weirs eyebrows. Oh no. He's irritated. He starts to stand up and right now, he's having a very unfriendly stare off with Akashi. This is not good Kagami. Having any kind of competition with Akashi Seijuro is a lost game.

A minute passes. Two minutes. Four. Five. Kagami sighs, he's at his limit.

**"What did I do to you, huh?" **he says finally letting his eyes blink. But is still heatedly glaring at Akashi.

Akashi, though just looks at him with his usual face. But his usual face as of right now is scary enough to get Kagami Taiga to ever so slightly waver. Finally deciding to stop observing them, I talk.

**"Kagami-kun this is Akashi Seijuro my…friend. Ak-Seijuro this is Kagami Taiga, also my friend." **I finally say looking back and forth from Kagami to Akashi.

I don't know how it happened, but right now I'm sitting on my usual table by the glass window beside Akashi and in front of Kagami. Not one has uttered a word. I'm not the type of person for these kinds of situations. I haven't been able to ask Akashi why he's here yet.

Why are redheads so much trouble to deal with?

* * *

**I'm having a problem on deciding which school I should place Kagami in. Haha. **


	5. Tangled Stars

**Heeeyyy! I actually have 4 routes laid out for ****_the girl _****that Kuroko disliked very much in the past. The thing is, I'm not sure on which I should choose. One of it is actually not mentioning ****_the girl _****as much as possible. Buuut, I'm not really feeling that. So, I have 3 routes left. Though I'm not sure when I'll introduce ****_the girl_**** or if she will even appear in the present time part of the story. I guess a little bit farther in the story.**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**-4: Tangled Stars-**

_I've noticed something strange about Seijuro lately. He seems…down more than usual. He doesn't feel like playing much and would rather just stay on the swing. He's always looking somewhere distant. Some place that I can't see. That I don't think I'll ever see. It pains me knowing this fact._

_He sighs and gets off the swing. I just look at him for a moment before asking 'Is there anything wrong?' for the third time this day. After another soft and low 'No.' he offers his hand to me and I take it, hesitantly. There's something wrong and I know it. Yet, why won't he tell me anything? While I was still lost in my thoughts, Seijuro started to drag me somewhere, our hands still joined._

**_"Where are we going?" _**_I ask my tiny hand slightly gripping tighter onto his. _

_He doesn't answer and just continues walking, looking at that far distant place again. Seeing as he probably won't answer him even if I ask him repeatedly, I decide to shut up and just wait 'til we get there._

_We end up by the river. The view of the sunset is just perfect. Seijuro lets go of my hand and sits on the grass, motioning me to do the same and sit beside him. I do. We just stare at the beautiful view of the colors of yellow and red playing with each other. Magically mixing then fading. _

**_"Tetsuya…I think I have someone that I like in a special way." _**_What? Was this the reason he was acting weird lately? He likes someone? A girl? But that's…no…I don't want this. Why does it hurt? Why is it that my heartbeat suddenly became so fast? And along with the rapid beats I feel as if I'm being pierced. Repeatedly. By a long rusted needle, the rust etching its way to my heart and leaving dirt all over. The mental image that comes to my brain is disturbing, but that's what it is right now. _

_I don't know how to react. I haven't had any crushes before. Seijuro…I didn't think that a girl that there was even a girl that could make Seijuro act like this, much less a girl that could even grab his attention._

_Plus…the needle is continuously stabbing me. Why can't it stop? The thumping of my heart hasn't ceased either. Why?_

**_"Eh?" _**_was all I could muster. Because seriously, what am I supposed to do in this situation? I'm useless in these type of things. _

_He sighs, then looks at me straight in the eyes. The descending sun lighting up his face in a very good way that I can't explain that I chose to notice now of all times. Why oh why._

**_"There's this person I like. We've known each other for quite some time. I'm just having a bit of difficulty to let that person realize my feelings. The person I like is quite clueless in many ways." _**_He says the turns back his attention to the sun down. _

_Well. This is new. Seijuro actually has his difficulties too. The person must be special to give him trouble like this. There's that needle again. What should I say… _

**_"Have you tried telling the person you like that you like her yet?" _**_ I don't want you too…_

**_"Her? Hmmm…You see, if I tell her directly she might not understand and might be shocked." _**_I don't think so…I mean, how can someone be that dense? Also, who wouldn't fall for someone like you? I mean even I—STOP. I'm a guy. And Seijuro is my bestfriend. How can I even think of such thoughts? Bad Kuroko, bad. But still…_

**_"The person I like is extremely dense and hasn't been able to caught on all the hints I've been giving. So, I'm hatching a plan." _**_He says a smirk playing on his lips. No, don't smirk like that. Please…_

* * *

Well. This is…awkward. What did I ever do to deserve to be in this kind of situation? I mentally whine, my eyes still continuously shifting from Akashi to Kagami.

There's really no way out of here, is there? I sigh for what? The hundredth time and conclude to just try my best at starting up a small conversation then say that I really need to get home now.

**"So…What brings you here Seijuro?" **I say turning to my right to face him. And why is it that I can't stop the thump, thump, thumping of my heart and I'm only just sitting beside him.

**"I wanted to eat, and this was the nearest fast food place." **He says not even turning his attention to me. His gaze still plastered on the scenery outside. His eyes on my direction, but not at me. He's looking past me. It's like he's looking at that distant place again. And it irritates me.

**"Okay…" ** was all I could say in reply. What now? Talk to Kagami?

**"So…Kagami-kun, have you picked out your school yet?" **I say hoping he would respond with something more than a grunt. And thankfully he did.

**"Well, not really. Where do you study anyways?" **Nice. This conversation can keep going then I'll notice the time and say that I need to leave.

**"I'm in Teiko, So is Seijuro. What? You planning on joining us?" ** my hands shift uncomfortably as I feel Akashi's knee bump on mine. What? Was that on purpose? I take a glance at him and see him looking at Kagami with disinterest.

Kagami ignores this but I can see his irritation. **"I don't really know yet." **He says in reply deciding to look out the window. After a few minutes of another long awkward silence, Kagami looks at his phone and says he has to go. Flashing me a smile and 'goodbye' and glancing at Akashi then left.

Now, it's just me and Akashi. Let's see…what to do in this situation? Leave? Yup. Definitely escape. I stand up only to be pulled back down to sit again. I look at my hand and see that Akashi's in secure of it. He…doesn't want me to leave yet I guess.

**"Is there something wrong?" **I ask turning my face to him. I see him looking down, at our hands. How long are we going to hold hands like this actually?

**"Don't go yet. Let's talk." **He says, in a normal conversational tone. His intimidating aura softening. It's like when we were kids again. When he's with me, he seems kinder, gentler. But I stare at our hands again. Yeah they are under the table but it's just so…

He seems to notice it and finally tears his gaze from our hands to my face. **"What? You feel uncomfortable? And yet we always used to hold hands before." **He says that with a soft chuckle escaping his lips. I find myself smiling. It's been a long time since I've seen him, and only seldom can I ever see him so relaxed like this. I really missed this. I missed him.

**"I really missed you." **That was me. And I just had to say my thoughts out loud. Add to that I automatically squeezed his hand in the process of my blunder.

**"I missed you too." **He squeezed my hand back. Oh god. No. I feel my cheeks heating up, but thankfully I believe it doesn't show on my face.

**"Are you embarrassed Tetsuya?" **and ofcourse he sees right through me. He's Akashi Seijuro.

Why am I still here again? To talk. He said to talk. **"So…what did you want to talk about?" ** I say looking at the seat Kagami occupied minutes ago.

**"Well, we haven't seen each other in a long time. 3 years to be exact. Maybe what happened to you during those three years?" **we haven't seen or talked to each other in a long time since you left. What happened to me during those three uneventful years? Then there's really nothing much to talk about is there.

**"Nothing special, really. Just going to school, studying." **I say gaining my composure and clearing away all possible hints of emotions like always. I continue, **"What happened to ****_her?_****" **I really don't want to say _her _name.

**"Her? Who do you mean?" **he replies, normally, casually. Does he not get it? Don't tell me he already forgot about _her_. And here I thought _she _was a miracle girl or something.

**"You know, you used to call her your '****_Emp-" _** like I said, I really don't want to say her name. Not like I was about to. I was about to say _'Empress' _ but wasn't able to when I saw a dangerous glint in Akashi's eyes. What?

**"Don't mention her. I know you don't even want to talk about her." **True. But, how did he know? I never told her that I disliked her to him. I was even acting all kind towards her, because of him. And the short-lived conversation dies down like this. Way to go. Even in the present _she _can ruin everything.

**"It's getting kind of late. We should go now." **He starts standing up. His hand leaving mine. I stand too, and start to follow him walk out of Maji.

When we reach out, at the other side of the doors of Maji, we face eachother and start to bid our goodbyes. I feel like this…wasn't supposed to end up like this. That maybe Akashi just really wanted to have a nice talk, that we would reform our lost bonds. I…don't know what I want anymore. I know that my feelings for him are still there. That I just don't want to get hurt again, So I deny it. But the more I deny it the more painful it becomes.

I see a limo park in front of us and the driver opening the door for Akashi, he gestures for me to come with him. He asks me if I would want a ride home. All which I politely refuse. I need to fix myself. To get my thoughts straight. I said that I won't let myself fall too deep again, but when our eyes meet my heart skips a beat, when our hands touch my heart beats uncontrollably. When he says my name, when he chuckles, when he acts so gentle. Everything is just so confusing right now.

I watch him as he gives me a sad smile before getting in the car and leaving. I watch as his car gets farther and farther and fades within the darkness of the night.

I know I love him, but I don't want to. Why is it that people cannot put restraints on emotions like this. All other emotions I can conceal, I can hide. Shock and reactions are easy to cover with a blank face, but this? I can't handle. All I can do is ruffle my head on the way home. Thinking, contemplating.

* * *

**My pacing with this story is reeeaallyy slow, huh.**


	6. Gathering Stars I

**Hi! First of all sorry for the uh...lateness of this. (no thanks to project deadlines and exams in the same week.) This chapter marks the start of making use of more characters and implied/other pairings. So...here it is!**

* * *

**-5: Gathering Stars I-**

_Seijuro didn't mention anything about his 'plan'…for the girl he likes. After he said that by the river two days ago, he didn't mention it again. I'm really curious. Who is this girl? What does she look like? How did she get Seijuro's attention just like that? Can she even? And a whole lot more. But if Seijuro doesn't bring it up then it means it's nothing much really. I asked him about it but all he said was 'It's in progress'. And I don't even know what's in progress._

_Everything's pretty much normal now though. We meet up here then play. I like it like this. Our usual routine. I don't want this to break. Maybe one of these days he'll just tell me that he already has a girlfriend. Who knows? I…feel that I wouldn't really like that._

_Today, Seijuro treated me to ice cream! He didn't even need to ask me what flavour I wanted, he knew I'd say vanilla anyways. On our way to the store where we bought it, I saw the other kids hanging around. Playing, chatting and laughing. It was nice to watch the one-sided argument between this pink-haired girl and dark blue haired boy. Even though they're like that, you can just tell that they're close to each other. We rounded a corner and I saw a blonde running so fast from another blonde, but this time a girl. They look alike, probably siblings. I'm not really sure if they were playing tag or the boy was running from his sister. Seijuro whispered that the boy was running away it seems. We both laughed at that. _

_We entered the store and I immediately noticed this really tall purple haired guy. And wow, his basket was full of sweets and candies. Add to that, he already had one in his mouth! As I went around the store there was this kid with green hair and glasses, he was holding a magazine and looked really focused on whatever he was reading. Forgetting that I just suddenly wandered about on my own, Seijuro tapped me on the shoulder and handed me the vanilla ice cream, I was about to get it but he suddenly pulled it back saying,_

**_"I already bought when you suddenly decided to leave me and go around Tetsuya." _**_Uhm…Yes. I really did just suddenly wander around after seeing the tall boy, I'm at fault. _

**_"Sorry, Seijuro…"_**_ I say slightly nervous that he might not accept it. Looking at him to see his reaction, I only find no change._

**_"I really am sorry."_**_ I continue hoping that he would just forgive me already. _

**_"Well…"_**_ he said then licked the vanilla ice cream he was about to give to me seconds ago. After that he handed the vanilla ice cream to me. __**"You are forgiven. Let's go." **__ He said starting to eat his own strawberry flavoured ice cream._

_Was that supposed to be the payment? Well, whatever. I'm forgiven. I smile to myself and contentedly start to lick my vanilla ice cream. _

_Vanilla is always sweet, but today it's sweeter than usual._

* * *

Thinking about that memory just makes me feel embarrassed. Sure, we were kids and everything was innocent back then. But Akashi always seemed more mature than his age.

Nothing really happened with my thinking and contemplating. I end up just remembering too much things. But remembering actually gives me a light feeling. On my walk home and now lying on my bed staring at the darkness, I solved nothing. If there's one conclusion I was able to make today that would only be that I still love Akashi. I sigh and turn to my side. Guess those three years was just my stopped time. And that stopped clocked probably had its hands and gears working again when I bumped into him the first day of school. Nothing I can do but accept it…? I turn again and sigh. Again. How many times have I sighed this week really?

I won't care anymore. What happens, happens. As I thought of this, I felt the weight of my eyelids, the tiredness I felt all shoots back and I slowly drift away to sleep.

* * *

Waking up again, I automatically go straight to the bathroom and start my bath, wear my uniform but stopped in my tracks as I looked at my calendar. It's a weekend today. No school. Well. That's just great. I can rest the whole day and won't have to worry about anything much. But I won't be able to see Akashi today. I admit that I'm disappointed that I won't be seeing him today. Changing into a loose white shirt and brown shorts I go down stairs and was surprised to see that no one's cooking. Or more like, no one's here. I notice a small paper stuck to the refrigerator. It's from my mom.

_Tetsuya,_

_Me and your dad has urgent business with some of our relatives. So with that, we'll be going to your uncle's house and will be staying there for awhile. I left money on the dining table, that should be enough for the week. Sorry for not being able to inform you earlier._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Guess…I should go grocery now. I go back upstairs and take a bath. Put on a white shirt and jeans, grab the money on the table and go.

Thinking about it, it's been awhile since I've went out besides for school. A few blocks and I already reached the bus stop. Seems like I'm lucky today since a bus immediately came. I reached the mall and went straight to the supermarket part. I walked around looking for some eggs when I saw a familiar person by the vegetables area.

Isn't he…Midorima Shintarou? I learned their names. It's so easy to identify him with his green hair and glasses. He seems to be holding a giraffe stuffed toy. Earning him weird looks from some mothers passing by. Now that I think about it, he looks so similar with the green haired boy in my memories. Weird. I don't know why, but I suddenly start to approach him, and I tap his shoulder and he turns and doesn't see me. He looks around a bit then sighs muttering _'pranksters' _ I decide to make my presence known, I don't want to be labelled as a prankster after all.

**"Excuse me, I'm here." **I say nonchalantly but receiving the usual shocked reaction. And I expected a different reaction.

**"Wha!? You…don't just suddenly surprise people like that. Who are you annyways?" **well, atleast he gained his composure fast. With pushing up his glasses like that and all.

**"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm your schoolmate from Teiko." **I blankly say seeing the still puzzled look on Midorima's face.

**"I see. What do you need from me?" **he answers eyeing me curiously.

What do I need from him? Not knowing what to say I just stated my observations of him and asked a certain question I really want to ask him. **"You know, if you keep on glaring at the vegetables, particularly the carrots, a sales lady might think ill of you. Also, why are you holding a giraffe stuffed toy?" **there. I said it.

**"What? I am not glaring at the vegetables, and I am only examining the carrots. Y-You're probably the only one who thinks that." **he says, but I can see that he probably knows it too. He continues,

**"This is my lucky item for today." **He says that with a straight face. With his serious face. What? Lucky item? Don't tell me he's an avid fan of horoscopes or something.

**"According to Oha-Asa my luck is third today." **He is. Woah. So this Midorima Shintarou who is known to be one of the 'Generation of Miracles' is actually a weird horoscope fan. But oh well, we're all different.

**"I see." **I say no change in expression. I mean, it's not like its bad to follow horoscopes right? Not knowing where this conversation is going, a person suddenly joins us and starts to dump stuff onto Midorima's cart.

**"Shin-chan! Have you got your carrots yet? Hm?" **the newcomer, shorter than Midorima turned his somewhat silver eyes at me, he had short black hair and looked really close to Midorima, especially hearing that _'Shin-chan' _.

**"A friend?" ** he says. I'm quite surprised he immediately noticed me. His eyes are probably special.

**"I'm Takao Kazunari. You are?"** He's the friendly social type. Also, he looks so used to Midorima, he just laughs at Midorima's retorts about him calling him 'Shin-chan'.

I accept his outstretched hand and introduce myself as well with my monotonous voice. **"Kuroko Tetsuya. Midorima-kun's schoolmate." **

**"Schoolmate eh. Hey, you're interesting. Want to join us?" ** he says, grinning. Definitely the social type.

**"Takao! Don't just go inviting other people like that. What if they had other plans? You'd just be disturbing them." **Midorima huffs and finally placed his carrots in the cart.

**"Aw, come on Shin-chan! The more the merrier! Or maybe you'd rather it just be us?" **This Takao says a knowing smirk playing on his lips. I notice the blush appearing on the taller males face but he quickly turns away saying that he doesn't mind and just didn't want Takao disturbing other people.

Takao winks at and mouths a 'Don't worry, Shin-chan's really like that, he's a tsundere!' Midorima sees this and starts with Takao again, Takao being so used to it continually respond and make funny comments. It's so fun watching them, their interaction. It's just so natural and though it seems like that, anyone can tell that they really get along.

They start moving along and Takao motions for me to go with them and Midorima's just looking at me. I guess he's okay with me since I didn't say anything about his lucky item or laughed at him when he talked about his horoscope. I follow them and I realize…

I'm somewhat…jealous of their relationship.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for how short this is. And yes, I love Midorima and Takao together too. These two will **

**help Kuroko realize a lot of things and will help him out on his 'contemplating'.**


	7. Gathering Stars II

**Part two of -Gathering Stars-. It's until three by the way :)**

* * *

**-6: Gathering Stars II-**

_There's something not right today. Wrong. Misplaced. Not supposed to be. Why is it that I'm already here and Seijuro isn't? This…is weird. This is the first time I got here first. Feeling both shock and disappointment, I sigh and sit on the rusty swing, dangling ever so slowly waiting for Seijuro to come. Thinking on the bright side, atleast I'll be able to see how Seijuro gets here now._

_I wait. And I wait. The sun's almost down and he isn't here yet. Supposedly, the sun is the indicator of our time. When it goes away, so does our time stop. The black long car gets here at that exact time everyday. I look up the sky and see that the orange has already started its go away parade. He didn't come today…_

_I get off of the swing and its creaking sound unusually irritates me more than usual. Just as I was about to leave, I hear the grass behind me rustling. A mop of red comes towards me. Hey, he still came…_

_A small smile creeps into my face, but it slowly fades as I see that though he's here, the black long car is already here too._

**_"Seijuro…" _**_ I say in a barely audible whisper. Seijuro finally stands before me. But how can I be happy knowing that he'll be leaving in a few seconds too?_

**_"Tetsuya…some things came up…" _**_he says looking at me, in my down cast eyes. He notices that I don't want to look at him so he lifts my chin up and makes me do so._

**_"Sorry for not being able to inform you. But, from today onwards I'm not sure if I'd be able to meet up with you everday. Some days I can, and some I can't. But don't worry, I promise that I'll try my best to be able to see you okay?" _**_he says that, his face and voice softening at the same time. I don't understand why he gives me so much of his time and attention and actually explaining so seriously like this. Maybe because I've become his sort of best friend? _

_My heart felt a sting at those words. I won't be able to see him everyday anymore. Some days will be back to normal. Where I sit here alone and do mostly nothing but think. But not only that…I feel sad because I know he's still hiding something from me. Why won't he just tell me already? Maybe he doesn't trust me as much as I do to him yet…maybe I should give him more time and wait…longer._

_Finally deciding on that. That I would just wait. I force a small smile and tell him:_

**_"I understand. Okay." _**_Seijuro pulls his hand away and tell me it's getting late, that I should go home. He will too._

_We parted with the usual 'byes', but without the usual 'I'll be back tomorrow.' from him. Sometimes I can't help but think that Seijuro is actually way older than me. _

* * *

A small group of three continues their way in the supermarket. Namely Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, and me, Kuroko Tetsuya.

I find myself enjoying their company and joining in the conversation with comments here and there. They don't look disturbed by my presence either. We go to our last section. The milk section. Midorima grabs one carton of milk and so do I and Takao. Yes, milk is really good for the body.

**"Hey, we all got milk. Finally something we all buy." **Takao says eyeing the milk in his grasp. And I actually noticed that too.

**"Yeah." **I voice out my agreement with his statement.

Midorima looks at me then at Takao. He sighs then says, **"What I don't understand is why you don't prefer the food that I buy." **

Takao Kazunari snickers. Then laughs. This is starting to become a usual scene for me after just a couple of minutes. **"But Shin-chan! The things you buy are really..uh..different?" ** he says hushing down his self from laughing loud again. And thus, they go on with their usual thing.

Usually when I shop, I only take a few minutes and finish quickly. But this is the first time that I reached almost more than one hour. Guess it's the small conversation in each item we buy or discuss. It's actually more fun this way, I discovered. Going with their flow has a nice vibe and feeling too.

We go around the mall with bags of what we bought in our hands when a rumble is heard. It's not mine. I look at Takao and see that he's looking at Midorima. I look at Midorima and see that he's looking away. Takao only smiles and says that we should eat since he feels hungry too. I nod and point at the nearest fast food.

* * *

Should I or should I not be surprised to see Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki here?

The girl immediately notices us, or rather Midorima and waves, gesturing for us to come and sit with them. I see Aomine Daiki have his common sleepy face intact, but his sapphire eyes widen a bit as he saw our group approach their table.

**"What a coincidence to see you here! Midorima-kun and… Takao Kazunari-kun, right?" **the pink haired girl said with a smile on her face.

**"Takao is just fine Ms. Manager." **Takao answers eyeing the girl then the tanned male beside her.

**"This is Mr. Phantom." ** _'Mr. Phantom'? _Oh what a fitting nickname. Takao says gesturing for them to look in my direction, which is just right beside him. Both Aomine and Momoi look around. And it took sometime for them to finally notice me. They only noticed when I said the ultimately usual _'I'm here.'_

**"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you…" ** Momoi apologizes but having a really questioning look on her face. She's probably wondering why she didn't notice me at all at first.

**"Woah! Since when you have been there?!" **so Aomine does the questioning instead. I sigh and reply, **"I've been here since the beginning." **Both of their faces express shock , the girl recovered earlier.

**"I see…then, sorry for not greeting you…I'm Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko-kun?" **she says standing from her seat and offering a handshake, I take it and say,

**"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." **She seems intrigued by the tone of my voice. But where did that weird and scary feeling come from when I shook this girls hand?

**"Dai-chan, you should introduce yourself as well." **We all swiveled our heads to Aomine.

With a sigh and a rub at the back of his head, he stands up and introduces himself as well. **"Aomine Daiki." ** He quickly said then sat down again muttering, _'how long is Kise going to take' _ I think that only me and Momoi heard this for Takao and Midorima already started to ask me what I want to eat. I replied saying a burger and vanilla milkshake would do. So, the two head off to order. I notice that Aomine looks irritable right now.

Seeing as they did, I seated myself across Aomine for it to be easier for Takao and Midorima seat themselves when they get here. Momoi mutters something to Aomine and Aomine just says a 'yeah, yeah.' before looking at me.

**"Hey, are you really like that?" ** he says crossing his arms over his chest eyeing me curiously. I see the girl beside him nod her head in approval seemingly wanting to know as well.

**"Like what?" **I reply though knowing the answer, but it's better to be sure right?

Momoi joins in the conversation by answering my question for Aomine. **"You know, you're uh…not easy to see…?" **I bet she was trying to say that in the kindest way possible, I appreciate that, but I'd prefer her just saying the fact that I really am somewhat invisible.

**"I don't really know myself. I really am like this. I have a very low presence." **I straightly reply but I don't think that answer was enough to satisfy them.

**"Really now? You don't do that on purpose? Or you can't?" **Aomine says and leans a bit observing me. Oh wow. Observing. I'm sorry to tell you Aomine but I'm much better than you at the 'Observing Game' I can see that you're actually really impatient right now, probably has something to do with Kise right? And I'm sure of it that the Kise that you're waiting for is Kise Ryouta, the model and your fellow _Kiseki_. Meeting Midorima Shintarou and Aomine Daiki today, I wouldn't be surprised if I complete the rainbow today as well.

Stopping my endless train of thoughts I only reply with, **"Yes." **Aomine just continues to eye me and Momoi starts saying that I have a really unique talent.

Midorima and Takao arrive and we start to eat, Momoi and Aomine also resuming theirs.

**"Why are you guys here anyways?" **Midorima says turning to face Momoi and Aomine.

Aomine replies :**"Right back at you." **

And Momoi does too, **"You know, just eat after basketball. Also, we're waiting for Kise-kun." **

**"Kise Ryouta? Wow, does that mean I'd get to see the whole Generation of Miracles together? Exciting right ****Kuroko?" **Takao says darting his eyes from me to someplace else. Silent murmurs turns into loud chatting and squealing.

Right at that moment we all look to see what the commotion by the door was. And there he is, Kise Ryouta.

**"He's finally here." **Aomine says a slight smile appearing on his face.

But what I noticed wasn't the blonde by the door, but the fierce red hair that passed behind him. Am I seeing hallucinations or maybe I'd really get to complete the rainbow today?


	8. Gathering Stars III

**The latest chapters of Kuroko No Basuke is making so many other plots explode in my mind. Oh, how I wish that I could've known sooner so that I could've applied them here. *Sighs***

**-7: Gathering Stars III-**

_ Every afternoon turned out to be a guessing game for me. I call it the 'Is Seijuro coming today or not?' game. I'm happy that he came yesterday, though I still arrived earlier. But…I wonder about today?_

_Now, I don't really like the fact that I get here first. I've became part of the 'waiting side', when before I was always on the 'waited side'. Seijuro was usually, or more like always the one who was waiting for me. _

_A harsh strong wind suddenly blows, it gives me a feeling of being slapped all over. Thinking about it, the wind can be really soothing too right? Like when it gently blows and passes through my skin, and cooling me off in the process. I like that breeze so much better than this painful one. It may be just a gust of wind, and only lasts for a second, but it hurts so much. I realize that the wind is actually bipolar. Sometimes its gentle, and other times its not, it hurts me unknowingly. The wind is much similar to a certain someone I know._

_The strong gust dies down, and the gentle breeze comes in. I close my eyes feeling the breeze while gently swaying myself back and forth in my swing I hum a soft tune to myself waiting for Seijuro to come. _

_Once I opened my eyes, the sky was already dark. Seijuro wasn't able to come today._

* * *

I rush out the room no one noticing me as I pass and slip away to reach out of the glass doors. As soon as I was out I looked around searching for that undeniably stand-out red hair. But it wasn't there anymore. He wasn't there anymore. Or maybe he wasn't really there.

I go back to our table to find Kise Ryouta in my seat laughing and apologizing at the same time. Takao notices me and just tells me to grab a chair, so I do.

**"I'm really sorry, okay!" **the blonde says smiling all the way. Aomine on the other hand, doesn't let him off and continually questions him. Momoi starts to giggle while Takao and Midorima's in their own little world. Suddenly Momois stops giggling and says, **"Hey, where's Kuroko-kun?" **I figured she noticed because Kise was sitting on my previous spot.

Inwardly sighing, I raise my hand to grab their attention and say, **"I'm here." **Takao seems to be the only one not surprised, but the one most surprised right now is obviously the one who just arrived here.

**"Eh?! Who are you?" ** the model says looking at me then looking at everyone else. Momoi kindly introduces me to him.

**"Kise-kun, this is Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. He's our schoolmate and also…a part of our club right?" ** Momoi says eyeing me then Kise. As expected of the manager. She probably saw my name when she was scanning through the new members spotting mine on the third string. Three of the people here in the club raise their eyebrow at this, a questioning look evident on each of their faces.

**"You are?" **the three says in unison looking at me and I can only nod in reply.

* * *

After eating, Momoi, being the cheerful person that she is suggested that we all stick together for some more time. Midorima and Aomine seemed to not like the idea, but Momoi, Kise, and Takao did. Without even needing my vote, the persuasive powers of the three were enough to let the other two agree with them.

I can actually go home already. I've got my groceries and I've ate, there's nothing much or really nothing I need here anymore. But I don't want to go home yet. I'm confident that what I saw was real. Red hair isn't common. And no one else's is as bright and fierce as that.

We go around the mall consistently stopping at the shops someone needs something. But once we passed by a sports shop everyone immediately rushed in, me following in closely behind to take a look around too. Aomine and Kise heads off to look at some shoes Momoi keeps going around and inspecting everything she touches. I see Takao and Midorima having their usual bickering at one side by the basketballs and I find myself just looking at them. All of them. A strange feeling comes up to me and a small smile finds its way into my face.

**"You should smile more, Tetsuya." **I was right. He was here. I turn my face to the direction of his voice and see Akashi with his lazing red hair and eye looking at me. Before I could even answer another voice enters the fray.

**"Why is everyone here?" **we all turn our heads to the purple haired giant with most likely something sweet in his hand.

**"Everyone?" **the rest says in harmony and finally see Akashi beside me. I really did complete the rainbow today.

Takao starts laughing hard at how everything is. Such a timed coincidence isn't it? I see Takao look at me for a sec then look at Akashi then he smirks at me. Don't tell me I'm still smiling. They all gather around us and all has this 'weirded' out but kind of happy look. Greetings and laughter arise and Midorima points out something I wish he didn't.

**"Akashi, you know Kuroko?" **everyone stops whatever they were doing and looks at us.

Akashi's lips turn upward as he replies, **"Yes. Very much. Right, Tetsuya?"**

I see them expectant to hear my reply. So I answer as normally as I always do. Blue orbs clear, erase all hints of emotions. Voice as monotonous as a robot. **"Yes…" **Akashi gave me a side glance, is he expecting me to say anything else? Oh…**"Seijuro." **There.

Their faces are a mixture of shock and amusement. And I see Seijuro smirking all the way. Now that I think about it I'm already used to calling 'Akashi' 'Seijuro' again.

* * *

We went around the mall a bit more, altogether. Eventually, Midorima and Takao said that they had to go. But before they did Takao pulled me in and said that they'd , being him and Midorima wants to talk to me for a bit.

**"Hey Kuroko, we're pretty lucky today huh? Glad you came with us?" **he asked cautiously looking past me for some reason.

**"Yes. Thank you." **I say really meaning it.

**"Goodluck Kuroko. Let's go Takao." **Midorima said turning. Wait. Goodluck? For what? Apparently its Takao's job to clarify anything that Midorima says.

**"Yeah. You'll need it. It' scary how I can feel** **that guys glare from here. You're a brave person Kuroko. See you around. Bye!" **they start to walk away and as I said my goodbye, I simultaneously turned to see Seijuro looking at my direction. Am I that obvious?

Just as I got back to everyone else, Kise and Aomine says they have other matters to attend to, and so does Momoi and Murasakibara. They bid their goodbyes and start to go to wherever they have to.

Now it's just me and Seijuro.

**"Do you have to go home now too?" **Seijuro says his demeanour turning into how he usually is when it's just us.

**"No, not really." **I say looking at the clock on the pillar.

**"Good. Let's walk around a bit then." **He says, at the same time grabbing the bags of my grocery. Seeing as he might take them all I tighten my hold on the others.

**"Half." **I instantly say and he looks at me sharply before saying,

**"Are you sure? You must be tired walking all around with those in your clutch." **Bulls eye. He's right. But I won't relent.

**"Yes." **I say my eyes staring at his. He inaudibly sighs and mutters something then said,

**"That should be good for you anyways. But when you feel tired, you will give it to me." **He says. And I nod knowing that that's the best I can do. He did say **_will._** No other options available, but I'm okay with that. He was always like this anyways, but that's only with me. And I like it that way.

He shows me a small smile and says, **"Let's go."**

* * *

**I've always wanted Kuroko to have some kind of 'happy-happy-friendly' relationship with Takao. **


	9. Returning Stars

**Hi. Once again, sorry for how short this is. **

* * *

**-8: Returning Stars-**

_Here I am again waiting for him to arrive. Swinging myself slowly on the swing, I sigh and get off deciding to walk around for a bit. Maybe when I come back Seijuro would be here already. With hope building up inside of me, I once again go through the field of grass and start my way to the park._

_There, a whole lot more of other kids play. Everyone smiling and laughing. I see a pair playing together on the swings. A girl and a boy. They were looking at each other the whole time going back and forth in the swing and whenever the other caught the other looking they'd laugh. What was so funny about that? I wonder. Continuously observing the people in the park, it makes me think of what could've happened to me if I didn't have to be so invisible. I thought that I'd probably be with everyone else, playing and enjoying myself with them…but…if I didn't have this low presence of mine I wouldn't have discovered my special place, I wouldn't have met Seijuro. So, I'm perfectly glad that I am like this. Because if I didn't I probably wouldn't have met one of the most important persons in my life. I smile to myself and head back to my, no-I mean, our place._

_Walking back I feel my heart beating faster and faster at every step. Why? Excitement? Nervousness? Happiness? What? With my heart does my steps become faster. I'm now running to get back. I want to see him. _

_Finally seeing the tall grass, I rushed in pushing through, making some stick to my hair in the process. There he is! He's able to come today! Panting, I smile, my head lowered looking down at his shadow. My hands resting on my knees. I was about to look up but a new shadow entered my view. _

**_"Sei!" _**_a rather small and girly voice called. Why is there a girl here? Why is someone else here?_

_I look up and see a very unfamiliar face. Just who is she? Seijuro finally notices me and turns to me. His face is somewhat happy. Is it because of this girl with him? Is she the girl he was talking about?_

_I try my best to smile. I should be happy, he's here right now. But…why is it that my happy excited heart minutes ago suddenly feels like a ticking time bomb?_

* * *

We go around the mall more and spot a bench by the fountain on one of the outer open parts of the mall. A soft breeze passes us, and seemingly thinking of the same thing, we both approach the empty bench and occupy it.

**"Are you already tired?" **Seijuro says, a caring tone found in his voice. His tone that only comes out seldomly, that tone, I believe he only ever used for me and for his _'Empress'_.

Letting my bags lay on my left I reply, **"Not really."**

**"We weren't really able to continue our chat last time, didn't we? We should continue now." **He says now sitting beside me on my right. Our bodies inches from each other, and our hands, fingers close to touching.

**"Yeah…" **I reply, clearly remembering how that conversation turned out.

**"So…how's it been?" **I continue, turning to look at him.

**"You go first." **He says, not looking at me but at the fountain in front of us. But…is it at the fountain, or at the two little kids playing beside it?

Knowing that he wasn;t going to start, I sigh and say, **"You see, nothing much has really happened to me much lately, Seijuro. I guess the only significant thing was making friends with Kagami-kun." **

**"That guy the other day? You looked really close." **He says crossing his arms, making my hand twitch when he suddenly moved.

**"Well, yes. I didn't really have anyone else I became close with during the time besides him." **I reply noticing the slight change in his features. His eyes becoming darker, and the atmosphere becoming heavier.

**"…How about you?" **I say hoping to rid of the gloomy atmosphere I think I unintentionally created.

**"The same as you. Nothing much has really happened. The reason why I told you to go first." **He answers, going straight to the point leaving me with nothing to comment or ask on.

In the middle of the prolonged silence, he sighs and the atmosphere seems to have lightened up a bit.

**"Let's not talk about what happened in the past then. How are you right now?" **Seijuro suddenly starts. But he's right. What's important is right now, and not what was in the past.

**"Well, as you can see I'm fine. And…I'm here with you right now." **I say, just saying what was on my mind. I shut my eyes and relax, feeling the cool night breeze pass again.

Warmth suddenly comes up to me as I feel a hand gently pressed on my cheek. I open my eyes and see Seijuro in front of me, his eyes are smiling at me in a very unusual manner. I notice that the people around had already vanished.

His eyes are on mine, and mine on his. I lift my hand to reach his hand on my cheek. Feeling his warmth even more. We just stay like this for minutes.

Seijuro spoke up, and what he said startled me. It startled me so much, that it actually showed on my face.

**"Tetsuya, you still have feelings for me I see." **He says and a smirk is growing on his lips. But it's something different…is that what you would call a 'smug face'? How is it that his smug face still looks good.

Realizing that I was still holding his hand on my cheek, I let it down and took the pressure of his hand off of my face, not able to reply. I could've just played dumb and indifferent by saying something like 'I don't know what you're talking about.' or 'Feelings? Seijuro, I'm not gay.' Which unfortunately isn't true. I know I love him. But wait…he knows…and did he say 'still'?

I stand up and face him saying, **"You knew…for how long?" **

He quickly replies with, **"I always knew, Tetsuya. Ever since we were kids." **He knew. He knew. Why didn't he tell me? What was I to him? Did he find playing with me amusing? Stupid. This is all just so stupid.

But before I was even able to retort, and ask him tons of questions he shut me up by clasping my head with both of his hands gently, by again, placing his hands on my cheeks, but this time at both sides.

What is he doing? He's just staring at me, and in my position all I can do is stare back.

**"Wha-" **He didn't let me talk and silenced me with a soft, 'shh' closing his eyes and lowering his head. After a few seconds of staying in this very awkward position, he looks up and opens his eyes, saying, **"Tetsuya, you're thinking too much again. You don't have to be so tense because you know I-" **

**"Sei!"**

He wasn't able to continue his sentence and his hands pulled away from my face . The wind suddenly blows hard, and it hurts like being whipped all over. His attention is no longer on me and his eyes, though hard to notice had widened by the tiniest portion. I follow where he's looking at and see a girl frantically waving and approaching us.

It's _her._ The one he used to call his _'Empress'. _


	10. Descending Stars

**-9: Descending Stars-**

**"Sei!"** He wasn't able to continue his sentence and his hands pulled away from my face . The wind suddenly blows hard, and it hurts like being wiped by a whip all over. His attention is no longer on me and his eyes, though hard to notice had widened by the tiniest portion. I follow where he's looking and see a girl frantically waving and approaching us.

It's _her._ The one he used to call his _'Empress'. _

* * *

Though she had been frantically waving, I see her eyes and see a rather…blank expression. She gets to our position and shows a small smile to Seijuro. Seijuro, in turn though has this soft expression on his face. It's practically invisible, but it's unmistakable, he just gave her a small smile in return. But his smile seems…sad in a way. He turns to me and was about to talk, but the girl notices me at the moment Seijuro let his eyes land on me again.

**"Oh…hi. You are Kuroko-kun if I'm not mistaken. We've met before in the past if you remember?" **she says, her silver, almost white eyes look at me passively before closing them and proceeds to give a curt smile whilst holding her hand up for me to shake.

Remember? Ofcourse I remember her. How could I not? I always have this feeling of displeasure when I'm with her, but I can't bring myself to hate her because we're similar.

Similar in too many ways than one. I hate the fact of how Seijuro gave her attention and called her his 'Empress' but I really couldn't hate her.

I accept her hand and say, **"Yes. I remember…Mayuzumi Chihiro-san**." She lets go of my hand in a quick motion and faces Seijuro.

**"Sei," **she says tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. **"Uncle is waiting for you."**she continues her voice going into a worried tone.

Seijuro doesn't respond for a while. He's just…looking at her.

**"Why are you here?" **he finally says, eyeing the girl head to toe, but the thing is there's discomfort in the way he said it, mixed with concern even.

**"Don't you want me here?" **Mayuzumi replies her lips starting to form a frown.

**"No…you will explain this to me when we get home." **Wait, what? When '_we' _get home. They _still_ live under the same roof? Also, they're starting to converse again, my presence seemingly forgotten. Here it is again. That's it, as much as I am curious to hear what Seijuro wanted to tell me, I'm leaving. Everything's just going to replay right? Like how it had happened in the past. I'll get hurt again.

I was about to turn, but at the exact same time of my movement Seijuro had already caught my wrist. **"Tetsuya, Let's continue this talk in school." **His tone is laced with something that I'd never heard from him before. Is he…afraid? But, afraid of what?

He places his hand on my hair and gently ruffles it. He gives me a small smile before whispering, **"I'm sorry." **

He leaves me to stare at his retreating figure. At the corner of my eye, I see Mayuzumi look at me, her eyes still passive and blank. She says a soft, 'bye' and also leaves to walk by his side. By Seijuro's side. It makes me recall our first encounter her.

* * *

**_"Tetsuya…" _**_Seijuro says his mismatched, beautiful eyes meeting mine. I should be happy that he's here. But…I can't…first this girl that gives me this uneasy feeling…and Seijuro's face, his eyes facing me right now…it shows…regret._

**_"This is Mayuzumi Chihiro, Chihiro, this is Kuroko Tetsuya." _**_He says gesturing at 'Mayuzumi Chihiro' then gestures at me. He went by the…is her hair grey? Anyways, she went by the grey-haired girl's side and gave her a reassuring nod. _

_The girl, Mayuzumi, offers her hand to me saying, __**"Nice to meet you." **__But I can't help but notice her eyes, her face, her movements, she seems to act indifferent to everything. Much like I am to people other than Seijuro._

**_"Same here." _**_I reply, accepting her hand. After a few seconds we both let go and immediately face Seijuro. _

_Seijuro, though, has his normal calm face on. His gentle side. He's showing it…to both of us. Not just me, but at her too. _

**_"What do you want to do today?" _**_he asks crossing his arms. I want to ask him many things…about her, why is she here? But the one thing what I want to know the most right now is what's bothering Seijuro._

**_"Hmm.." _**_I mutter not able to really focus on choosing what to do today._

**_"How about my Empress?" _**_Seijuro says. 'Empress' is he referring to Mayuzumi?_

_At the mention of the word 'Empress', I see Mayuzumi's impassive and indifferent eyes go bright. Lively. She smiled, sweetly and honestly at that. I didn't miss the slight tense in Seijuro's voice when he said 'Empress'. Her expressionless face suddenly turning into a face of a whirlwind of positive emotions._

**_"Then…how about hide-and-seek?" _**_she answers, her eyes fixed on Seijuro. Seijuro turns to me and questions,_

**_"Are you okay with that, Tetsuya?" _**_how am I supposed to answer? Mayuzumi looks at me, then at Seijuro. She decides to focus on me. Is she…observing me? I'm the one who usually does the observing though. I don't like this feeling._

**_"Yeah." _**_I shortly reply with a slight nod. Seijuro announces that he'd be okay with being the 'it' today, and Mayuzumi immediately sets off to hide. Seeing her, I get out of my thoughts and decide that I too, should go hide, but before I could, Seijuro blocks my path._

**_"Tetsuya…I know you have many things you want to ask me…but, can you set it aside for today? I'll answer all your questions some other time."_**_ He looks at me, this is so unlike Seijuro. He sounds as if he's pleading of some sort. _

_I want him to answer all of my questions now. I really do .But how can I even tell that to him right now? To this kind of Seijuro? He's hurting. I know it. I want to help him. I have so many wants right now, and all of it concerns Seijuro. _

_He lets me pass, and I go off to hide. I couldn't answer him at all._

_It's sun down. And I'm particularly irritated that Seijuro found Mayuzumi first. I also noticed, that like me, Mayuzumi has a low presence. Because when we went to the park, and Seijuro left for a short moment, someone bumped into her and didn't even notice her at all. The boy didn't notice her, or me. I helped her up, and she has her blank eyes again. I felt like I was gazing into a mirror._

_The long black car arrives yet again, and I find myself feeling so frustrated more so than usual. More so than ever before, actually. _

_There's someone else in me and Seijuro's special place. I have tons of unanswered questions. And…I didn't get to spend this special time with Seijuro alone. I want his undivided attention. I just realized that today._

_And as they, being Seijuro and Mayuzumi say their goodbyes, I once again, force a small smile to grace my features as I say goodbye too. Together, side by side, they walk towards the car, they enter and they leave._

_Today was a very perplexing day. All I can do is sigh and quietly walk home._

* * *

And right now, all I really am doing is quietly walking home.

Just when Seijuro was about to say something, that I feel is very much important. But the thing is, I don't know if I even want to know that anymore. I mean, she's back. His _Empress _is back. Where do I belong now? I'd probably be swept away eventually, just like before.

I sigh and finally reach the gates of my house. The gates are…cold. Well, ofcourse they are cold. Its metal and its already night time. This is one of the longest days I've ever had. All that I was supposed to do today was buy a week-long food supply. But instead, I became friends…I think, with Takao Kazunari and an acquaintance to the Generation of Miracles. I went around the mall with them, and I meet Seijuro. We talk, and just when I feel that feeling of 'this is it!' Mayuzumi Chihiro enters the fray.

I feel so tired and don't even bother to change clothes. I jump on the bed and let the tiredness take me away and lead me to dream land.

* * *

Today is another school day. I groggily get up and fix myself. Whip up a quick breakfast and head off to school.

Enter the classroom, get to my seat and sleep. After a few minutes, the door slides open and the teacher tells us to settle down. I don't care. I need some sleep.

**"Today, we have a new student." **Suddenly a weird feeling kicks in. Now I decide to stop my slumber and listen.

Murmurs start to increase, buzzing and chattering everywhere.

Sighing, the teacher asks the new student to come in. Everyone gasps in surprise.

In enters the tall, and might I add he has an irritated look on his face today which makes him look scary, Kagami Taiga.

**"He's a returnee from America, Kagami Taiga. Get along with him." **The teacher dismissingly says, but he too looks intimidated by Kagami.

A faint 'yes' is heard through the classroom, and Kagami is sent to sit in front of me. Though just recently, I was seated on the third row, I was transferred to the last. As Kagami takes his seat, I decide to greet him.

**"Good morning, Kagami-kun." **I say, earning another of Kagami's 'Whoa' acts, and everyone in class looks at him.

He takes his seat and looks at me, an annoyed look in his face. **"Hey, Kuroko. Do you always have to do that!" **he screamed in a whisper, okay, he whispered in a screaming way I guess?

**"Do what?" **I say, but actually, I'm happy. I get to have a friend in the class now.

He sighs and mutters some words in English. **"I didn't expect us to be classmates though." **He says a smile making its way on his face.

I smile a little too, and say, **"Me too." **

But suddenly everyone's attention is turned to the noise coming from the classroom beside us.

The teacher has this really, really tired look on his face. He must feel sad how no one's listening to his lecture anymore. **"All of you," **he says, his tone becoming bored and lower every minute.

**"That class," **he continues, **"Actually has a new student as well. Apparently, she was supposed to be here in this class too. But this Mayuzumi Chihiro's parents requested for her to be in the same class as the famous and probably soon to be student council president, Akashi Seijuro. I don't know how, but the principal agreed to it. I explained, so everyone get your books." **The teacher finishes and restarts his lecture. The students on the other hand, just increased their murmurs, this issue is probably going to be surrounded by rumours. I worriedly glance at the wall, wishing for a miracle that I could see through to know what's happening in there.

Does it really have to be necessary for the Emperor to always have his Empress by his side?

* * *

**I am sorry. It...**

**WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS. IT JUST, YOU KNOW. HAPPENED. MY HANDS STARTED TYPING AND THEN BOOM!**

**These were the routes I was choosing from:**

**1. Make the girl not appear at all(only in the childhood part.)**

**2. Make an OC(I really did not want to do this, but I was leaning here.)**

**3. Make the girl Momoi(I seriously wasn't up to this.)**

**4. Go and choose a random character.(I know this is so low. But I needed all options)**

**then the surprise route that appeared after a certain chapter,**

**5. Make a fem!Mayuzumi Chihiro. (WHY OH WHY. I...SORRY.)**

**So, oh well. This is is for chapter 9. I was planning on making this a really short fic, but I don't think I can do that now anymore.**


	11. Connecting Stars

**Hi! First of all, let me clarify something. This is most definitely an AkaKuro fic. Here's the chapter! :)**

* * *

**-10: Connecting Stars-**

_The sky is getting dim, and I don't know why, but even though night had fallen I refused to leave my spot. I look up, but the stars refuse to shine. Let alone appear. I sigh and slowly sway myself on this cold swing. But it's not only the swing that's cold. The air is as well, I feel the chill in the air, and it makes me cold too._

_Seijuro didn't come yesterday. I feel that he's slowly drifting away from me. He's getting farther, and farther, and farther. How far does he even plan to go to? I don't know if I can continue catching up with him. I'm getting tired, lonely. I'm losing my place in his world. And yet I can't let go of him._

_I suddenly hear rustlings nearby, I jolt in surprise as I suddenly feel a weight on my shoulder. How weird, it's usually me who does the surprising._

_I stiffen and I don't know what to do. What if this is a kidnapper? A murderer? A robber? I don't have mone-_

**_"Tetsuya." _**_Oh. _

_I turn and see Seijuro. I'm not sure if he's breathing heavily or huffing or what. But I think he's panting. He removes his hand from my shoulder and suddenly hugs me. Tightly._

_What? What's wrong with him? I can feel his heart beat so fast, almost as fast as mine, and he's…sweating? Something must've happened._

**_"I'm glad you're still here…"_**_he continues regaining his composure, his heart beat steadying. It's so unusual for Seijuro to be like this. But adding into account of how strange he is acting lately…_

_I want to ask him what happened. In fact, I have too many things I want to ask him…but…seeing his relaxed face, eyes shut, a small gentle smile gracing his lips, his head resting on my shoulder…I can only carefully wrap my arms around him and let myself be comforted by the silence enveloping us. Only the crickets and the rustling of the trees and grass surrounding us._

_I once again, find myself letting my eyes go north. And hey, a single star is shining brightly right now._

* * *

_SLAM!_

I don't really understand how it ended up like this but…I'm not really sure if I should be happy or not anymore.

How could this day go like this?

* * *

Finally, it's lunch. I keep my notebook and book in my bag and grab my bento. I see that Kagami has already slept through class and hit him on the head with a ruler that mysteriously appeared on my desk.

**"Ah?" **he absent-mindedly says, obviously not feeling any pain at all from what I had done.

**"It' already lunch. Kagami-kun." **I say, now getting his attention, and also causing him to fall from his seat.

**"Tsk! Stop-! Nevermind." **He sighs, and stands himself up. He looks at my bento and his tummy growls.

He quickly looks away to hide his embarrassment. I lead him the way to one of the biggest challenges in his life- Buying lunch.

After I had done him a favour of buying a yakisoba bread, I suggest we eat at the rooftop. It's noce and quiet there, Kagami agrees to my suggestion as well.

We reach the rooftop's door and I was not expecting to see other people there. Most especially them.

The rainbow troupe has appeared! But…it's an incomplete rainbow troupe. Their leader, red, _aka, _isn't present.

They turn their heads to us, or rather, at Kagami. He looks at them sceptically, and curiously. Probably because of their hair. But, with Midorima's glare, which I think is his normal face , Kagami gets intimidated. Let's face it, all the Generation of the Miracles are somewhat intimidating.

**"What?" **Kagami finally asks, looking from green, to yellow, to blue, to purple, then to pink.

**"I haven't seen you before, Are you perhaps a transfer student?" **Momoi asks, surely she'd remember Kagami-kun if she saw him once before.

**"Yeah." **Kagami shortly replies, then turns to me.

**"Kuroko, you still want to eat here?" **he says, I'm thankful he actually knows I'm still here…he's looking past me though.

**"Anything's fine." **I reply revealing my presence. And a few shocked reactions-again-later…

We ended up eating with them.

Though it's awkward for Kagami, add to that I don't understand why we're eating with them too. Kise says something I don't really want to know right now.

**"Hey, where's Akashicchi?" **everyone looks at him and has this bored and disappointed look on their faces. Excluding me and Kagami ofcourse.

**"You know…he's probably with-" **Aomine couldn't finish his sentence when Midorima coughed.

**"We shouldn't meddle into his business." **Midorima says, giving me a short glance.

Silence befalls us, and the only thing that could be heard are the munching and bumping chopsticks.

We unnaturally all hear the creak of the door, we all watch as the knob slowly turns. And in comes Seijuro. With _her._

**"Aka-chin!" **Murasakibara says, though still continuously munching on his sweets.

Akashi immediately lets his eyes land on me, before he focused his attention on Kagami. All of us felt a shiver and became stiff as Akashi leaks out his menacing aura of…of…what?

Realizing that I didn't really want to face him right now after yesterday's events, I stand up and leave. Clumsily fixing my unfinished lunch and bringing it with me. Four persons follow me with their eyes, all having different expressions.

Midorima looks at me with frustrated eyes.

Kagami follows me with a confused face.

Mayuzumi doesn't really have much of an expression on her face. Blank. But she's trailing me.

Seijuro has this…expression that I can't really decipher at the moment, because of my rushing out.

I reach my classroom, out of breath. I actually ran all the way here, I realized.

**"Kuroko?" **Kagami says, going inside the classroom, completely bypassing me.

**"I'm here." **I say, getting his attention, he turned to me and looked at me sharply.

**"What were you thinking? Suddenly getting up and running for it! You should've warned me, since I really wanted to leave already too!" **Kagami says, annoyed and huffing.

Sometimes, I can't help but think how nice it is to have a brain like Kagami's.

* * *

**"Hey Kuroko, wanna stop by Maji?" **the tall red-head says, slinging his bag on his shoulder. I was about to say sure when I suddenly remembered something.

**"Sorry, I have to drop by the library today." **I answer, doing the same with my bag.

**"Okay then. See ya tomorrow!" **Kagami says, waving then leaving me alone in the classroom.

Now, off to the library.

Sliding the doors to the library, I automatically go to my place in the inner part of the library and grab a chair. I frequent the library at days when there's no basketball practice. I need to make the most of it, so I take this time to read some books.

I hear the doors to the library open. Who could be here at such a time? Usually it's just me.

I sigh and stand up to get the books I intend to borrow. I'm not really bothered by whoever this person might be, but this person could be bothered by mine when I get books and create some minimal noise. Having them think there's a ghost has happened multiple times already.

**"Tetsuya." **Suddenly Seijuro's right on front of me, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

**"It seems that your ****_friend _****really did decide to join us here. What's more you're even classmates. You must be really happy." **There's a weird tone of sarcasm to his voice as he steps closer and closer making me stick to the wall.

_SLAM!_

He slams his hands on the wall just right beside my head and moving his face closer and closer to mine.

**"You even ate lunch with him and everyone else yet not with me." **He continues, stopping just as he placed his forehead on mine.

Is he perhaps…jealous?…I don't think he has the right to be though.

Gathering up my courage and gulping, I talk back looking straight into his eyes, our foreheads still connected.

**"You're classmates with Mayuzumi Chihiro, and you ate lunch with her. What's more, it was just the two of you." **He looks at me and a smirk grows on his face. Are blushes really that hard to hide?

**"So, you are jealous." **He said disconnecting our foreheads.

What now? Just admit everything? He knows about my feelings anyways, I should just say everything that's on my mind right?

**"Yes. But so are you." **…well. The _'so are you' _part wasn't really intentional though but…

**"Yes, very much so." **He answers , making me look at him with surprise. If he's jealous then does that mean he…? No, how can I be sure if he isn't just teasing me. How can he be so unfair? This is just too goes away, and suddenly comes back anytime. Why is it that he does that while I don't? Also, there are still so many things that aren't resolved. And-

My thoughts could only be put to a stop as he leans forward and using one of his hands, cups my chin, and using his thumb he brushes my lips.

His lips dig into mine. Deeply, strongly.

It burns me so much, in a harsh extremely good way.

* * *

**I know. I suck at writing the last part(the kiss, which was not supposed to happen yet, but my hands won't stop.) ugghh. Also...forgive me for how short this is(AGAIN.)**


	12. Stitched Stars

**Hi! Belated Happy Birthday to Akashi! I was planing on making this chapter his birthday special but realized that it would be hard to integrate it now, and that it would seem like a filler chapter, and so I was beginning to plan on a one-shot...but then...I also realized how many one-shots I have lined up. So...yeah(Maybe I'll make it next time). kshare. Here's the chapter! :)**

* * *

**-11: Stitched Stars-**

_When Seijuro came yesterday, all we did was hug. After quite a long time of that he had to go home. Well, obviously the sky was already dark, I too had to head home._

_So today, like all the other days, I'm waiting for him. Alone._

_I hear the familiar car's sound and sigh in relief. I won't have to wait for so long today._

_I smile to myself a little knowing I could get to spend time with him again._

_But my smile immediately dissolves as I see red followed by grey. Why couldn't it be just red? Why does she have to be here too? Also, he hasn't even explained to me why she's here yet. _

_Seijuro approaches me and gives me a light smile and I…let out a stiff smile in return. I can't get over the irritation. Why is she here?_

**_"Good afternoon…" _**_Mayuzumi says, no change in her non-existing expression towards me._

**_"Good afternoon." _**_I reply, my face probably as blank as hers._

_ A long awkward silence passes with us just staring at each other. I really do feel like I'm looking into a mirror._

_Seijuro decides to end it by stepping in and suggesting we go to the park again for today. _

_The walk is silent. Seijuro in the middle, me on his right and Mayuzumi on his is….isn't fun at all. Before, all my time spent with Seijuro was fun and enjoyable. Now don't get me wrong, I like it when he's with me, I'm happy when he is. But ever since she came here, his visits had gotten less and less, and when he does she just has to be present too._

_We automatically set ourselves on the swings and Seijuro's presence is more than enough to let other people know that there are people occupying the swings._

_It happened once before see, when Seijuro left us for awhile, me and Mayuzumi sat on the swings quietly…but some kids we're playing tag and naturally did not notice me and Mayuzumi so they kept on pushing the swings we were sitting. It was a really dizzying happening._

_When Seijuro arrived though, he gave the couple of boys a glare, and ofcourse they immediately went away. _

**_"Why didn't any of you talk or even do anything?" _**_I remember him say with a sigh leaving his lips._

**_"…" _**_we didn't answer._

**_"Well?" _**_he prodded, taking off some dirt from my hair then Mayuzumi._

**_"They'd probably scream loud and hurt my ears." _**_I said that. Which was true. I didn't like hurting my ears though I'm used to it._

_Seijuro softly chuckled at this and ruffled my hair. _

_And we're back in the swings again. _

**_"I'm not leaving you guys anymore." _**_Seijuro says, looking at me and ruffles my hair in the process. He's been doing that recently…I feel like a pet. _

_But hey, today isn't so bad now._

* * *

My thoughts could only be put to a stop as he leans forward and using one of his hands, cups my chin, and using his thumb he brushes my lips.

His lips dig into mine. Deeply, strongly.

It burns me so much, in a harsh extremely good way.

* * *

Trying to push him back is useless. He's too strong for me…I'm being devoured.

I'm just so confused right now. What is he trying to do? Is he just teasing me? Or is this for real? I don't really understand him anymore…

Tears roll down my cheeks, and I don't know if it's because I'm frustrated, confused, happy or whatever.

Seijuro stops and releases me. His face is surprisingly flushed, and his eyes look at me with uncertainty and concern.

**"Tetsuya…what are you feeling right now?" **he says, and licks the stream of tears from my cheek away. I'm probably redder than any apple right now.

I immediately look away after his act and reply, **"I…don't…know…" **I say in between pants. How long was that? I feel like all the oxygen just got sucked out of me.

**"Then…what's in your mind right now?" **he says, continuously wiping the tears on my cheeks.

What I think….?

**"Seijuro…I…you…just what am I to you?" **I want to know. _Everything_. I want to ask about everything. About why you suddenly left, about Mayuzumi Chihiro, about your family. There are so many things I want to know. So many things that are always on my mind. But right now…I want to know this.

And what does he do? He decides to shut me up again by crashing our lips.

But this time, it was a rather…shorter version.

**"I love you." **He says, again, placing his fore head on mine.

What? **"Eh?" **was all I could muster to say, along with the incredible heat crawling up to my face.

He says that he loves me but what about Mayuzumi Chihiro?

I look down. Am I supposed to believe him? I shift my eyes to him and see his face all serious and handsome looking at me with such high intensity. Okay, back to looking at the floor.

The floor is interesting. I wonder what it's made of? Oh, Seijuro's shoes look expensive, ofcourse, he's Akashi Seijuro. I wonder where he bought it? I wonder who he bought it with? What if he bought it with Mayuzumi?

_Damn it._

**"What, did you think I was just playing with you?" **he continues disconnecting our foreheads, making me look at him and forget all about my failed attempt at distracting myself with the floor.

_'did you think I was just playing with you?' _ Yes.

I answer, looking at him straight in the eyes, **"Honestly, yes."**

**"While I do admit that it is fun to tease you," **he says, I see. He's having fin with all of this. He continues, **"my feelings for you are genuine and sincere, Tetsuya." **But you still find it fun to tease me. Heck, I'm not sure on how to even react anymore.

**"Then, what about Mayuzumi?" **I quickly say, _she _has always been the biggest factor after all.

**"That, will be quite a long story. It connects to since when we were kids." **He replies, answering directly much to my surprise. I thought he would stray away again and indirectly change the topic of the conversation.

But I want to know. I _really _do. **"Tell me. Now." **I demand. I think that I'm going crazy. Did I just order the one and only Akashi Seijuro? Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya. You just did. Answering a rhetorical question I gave to myself is stupid. I feel like I'm all messed up.

Messed up by Akashi Seijuro.

He smirks, then smiles, then lets out a small chuckle. **"You just gave me an order, Tetsuya." **I know, I know.

**"Very well. I was intending to tell you anyways." **What? He was intending to?

**"But, as I have said, it's a long story. We can't stay in school all night." **Hmmm…true. But I want to know.

Right, my parents aren't home. Perfect. **"Then, let's go to my house." **I say that without much thought.

And regret saying it right after.

Seijuro's small smile turns into a frown.

**"Are you sure? I'm sure you're well aware of what I can do, Tetsuya. Or maybe…you're actually tempting me to?" **Seijuro says, and the all-knowing smirk is back on his face. I gulp.

**"Right after I confess, you invite me to your house. Really, how daring." **He says, and closes in on me again.

Certainly, today is another very much eventful day. And it's not even done yet. Perhaps, this is just the beginning.

* * *

**This...was originally a very slow paced story...but now...but now. ANY OF THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN YET. AGAIN.**

**I have abandoned my time table and my 'what each chapter will contain' list. This event was supposed to happen after 2 or 3 chapters more. But ****_NO._**** I am a failure. Sorry.**


	13. Linking Stars

***sliding dogeza* (yes, the one that Oga Tatsumi's father does. I tried it in real life once before 'cause I'm stupid. I bruised my knees and it ****_hurt._****)**

**Sorry for not being able to update last Saturday. I have my reasons, like…it's Christmas and New Year, and we had to go to places and it's just so busy, also I'm losing my drive to write(which is inspiration.) But I got a little of it back, just now.**

**Heeereee's the chappteerrr.**

* * *

**-12: Linking Stars-**

The walk to my house will only take a short while…so, in just a few minutes I'll be alone with Seijuurou in my own house.

My thoughts drifts to the words he said in the library again…

**_"Are you sure? I'm sure you're well aware of what I can do, Tetsuya. Or maybe…you're actually tempting me to?"_**

I mean, I honestly wasn't…the thought didn't even enter my mind. Why would I even tempt him of all people to do…_something_? I'm still sane.

**_"Right after I confess, you invite me to your house. Really, how daring."_**

Moreover, what the hell was with his surprise confession? I didn't even answer him yet. Tsk. Why had it come to this?

**_"I love you."_**

…I'm not even sure if he's teasing me or what. I find it hard to read him now. Is the distance of three years that long?

I shake my head repeatedly. The blush on my face after that…_kiss, _my first actually, remains on my face. It doesn't want to die down at all. Seriously!

I hear a chuckle beside me and look a t Seijuurou, an amused look on his face.

**"You're glowing red." **He shortly says, chuckling even more.

…That doesn't do anything but make me blush, even harder than I already am.

**"We're here." **I say, both of us now standing in front of my gate. The lights are all closed, and it gives my house a sort of gloomy atmosphere, the strange coolness of today intensifying the effect.

**"So this is where you live. I'm happy, this is the first time I'm entering your house." **He comments, a small, kind of solemn smile playing on his lips.

**"…Are your parents home?" **he continues, turning to me, sensing that they aren't probably judging by my silence, his small smile turns into a smirk, accompanied by, **"So they aren't. Though I wanted to meet them, I'm definitely fine with it just being us."**

I turn away from his eyes and fumble for my keys. Really, how did I let this even happen?

Just as I finally got hold of my keys, he takes them from my hand, and replaces it with his other hand.

**"Nervous? I won't do anything to hurt you, Tetsuya." **He says, and…why is it that he knows which key to use for my front gate?

I feel his hand press mine and I look at him only to see him, looking straight on, now heading in and..really, he even knows which key to use for my front door. There are five keys in his hand, all held together by a keychain ring, and yet the first key he uses is already the right one. Is this another one of his talents?

* * *

_Seijuurou holds my hand and leads the way as always. But today, it's not just me that he's leading, but her too._

_I've always wondered, but what is it with her and Seijuurou? I've tried asking multitude of times, but I just can't. Not like I can just suddenly ask that in front of her, Mayuzumi Chihiro._

_I feel like she likes Seijuurou as much as I…no. Right now, I don't think I'd lose to anyone in term of liking Seijuurou…as a…as a…well, as a friend…?_

_Am I…going gay for him? No, no. Kuroko Tetsuya…you just like Seijuurou…as a friend…right?_

_I unconsciously let out a long sigh. I suddenly bump into Seijuurou's back, who is now looking at me worriedly._

**_"Something wrong, Tetsuya?"_**_ Oh, he probably stopped walking while I was lost in my own world of thoughts…and…other stuff. Yeah…just some odd other stuff._

**_"No, it's nothing." _**_I force out yet another stiff smile, and look at Seijuuruo, then Mayuzumi._

**_"Are you sure?" _**_he continues, placing a hand on my shoulder._

**_"Yeah…let's just go now…" _**_I say and walk past him._

_Get yourself together, Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

We finally step into my too quiet house. I open the light switch and we just stand by the entrance.

**"Tetsuya?" **he says, releasing his hand from mine, taking off his shoes in the process.

**"What?" **I reply, doing the same.

**"This is your house." **Right. This is my house. Right…

**"...We could talk in the living room." **I say, remembering why he's here.

I lead him to the living room, where lies one long couch, and two matching in design chairs at each side of the long couch, the three circled around one short glass oblong-shaped table.

**"Sit anywhere. I'll just get some snacks." ** I say, rushing out of the room.

Now in the kitchen, I clutch my chest. The thumping of my heart hasn't ceased even a single second since our encounter..and...the things that happened in the library.

Getting some snacks, which are by the way, just some riceballs I found in the refrigerator and some orange juice, I breathe in and out before heading back to the living room.

Seijuurou decided to sit on the long couch and was now focusing on his phone. He looks like he's pissed off for some reason, and puts his phone down on the table with a _'tch.'_

**"Something wrong?" **I ask, finding myself curious as to what had given him such an annoyed expression.

**"No, it's nothing." ** He says, effectively erasing the emotion as he looked at me.

I set down the tray on the table and sit beside him, staring at him with curious eyes. This just adds more to the list of things I want to know.

Wait a minute. How should we even start this 'talk'? I was the one who wanted this, but I don't even know what to do now.

Seijuurou's phone suddenly vibrates, and we both look at it. Looks like someone's calling him, judging from its non-stop vibration.

**"Aren't you going to answer it?" **I ask, and he looks at me with a bored face before sighing and reaching for his phone.

**"I said that I'm busy, didn't I?" **he says to whoever that person on the phone is, his voice holding more authority along with a commanding tone mixed with irritation.

**"…" **I couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying, I wish he had it on loud speaker.

**"Later. When I get home." **He ends with another _'tch.'_ And places his phone, this time in his pocket and looks at me apologetically.

**"Sorry about that. Let's start. What do you want to know first?" **he says in a softer tone. Much different from the one he had used on the phone.

Thankfully, Seijuurou is just the type of person who naturally starts and leads things.

**"What's your relation to Mayuzumi Chihiro, and how you met her." **I say, looking down on my hands on my lap.

**"Aah…are you really that jealous?" **he says, a teasing tone in his voice.

I didn't reply and continued to stare at my hands. My hands, which I was staring at though was suddenly grabbed and pulled.

One way or another, I'm now pinned on the couch, my hands on above my head, courtesy of Seijuurou's rather, skillful and fast hands.

And his knees.

_Oh god_, what is he doing, one beside my leg and the other in between my legs.

He leans down and whispers in my ear.

**"How about we make this ****_talk _****interesting?" **he says, his voice an octave lower, and I can only nod my head a little, feeling his hot breath through pass the side of my neck.

**"Every answer I give you, I get a reward." **Reward? Why should I give him a reward? But I go along with his idea anyway.

**"Then…what reward should I give you?" **because seriously, what can I even give one Akashi Seijuurou, who I think has everything.

**"You decide, I don't want to force you into anything Tetsuya." **That's good…and quite relieving to hear. But I still don't understand what I should even give him as a reward.

**"But…I still have no idea as to what to can even give you." **I say, as he moves his face in front of me.

**"How cute, Tetsuya. Even in the situation we're in you haven't thought of what I could possibly want from the person I love." **He says, and smiles at me dangerously, making me blush again and my mind go into things that a young male like me shouldn't really be thinking about right now.

**"You haven't even answered any question yet, Seijuurou." **I say, my voice monotonous and my face blank, despite the pink…or now red tainting my cheeks.

**"True." **He says, as he gets off me and goes back to a sitting position.

I slowly sit up too and look at him, waiting for his answer.

He closes his eyes and leans back on the couch comfortably. And finally, he finally starts.

**"She's…what you could call a somewhat, well atleast for me, sister." **What? What? I was about to open my mouth to react but he stopped me with a hand. He's eyes are supposedly closed, and…his eyes really are closed. Just how does he do that?

**"Let me continue…I met you before I met her. In case you're curious." **True. I was just about to ask that.

**"She was adopted by my uncle. She's from the orphanage. You see, my uncle and his wife lost their baby in a very…let's just say gruesome incident, leaving my aunt with the disability to conceive a child. Thus, they adopted. They said that they chose her because she looked so lonely. They wanted to see her have emotions in short. Also, the fact that she was skilled in many things was a plus factor."**

I see…but….who would've known? This comes as a shock.

**"How did you guys meet?" **I say, wanting to know the details. How exactly had she been so attached with him?

He peers at me with one eye, and closes it again, a small smile forming on his lips.

**"When she was introduced to me, I instantly thought of you. She was lonely, just like you. The blank face too. Really. You two were just too much alike." **I cringe at his words. Yeah. We are _too_ alike.

**"So we'd play at home. Just like how it happened with you, I understood her and she got attached to me. When she suggested a game for the first time, everyone thought it was such a big improvement. So we were made to play with each other more. I consider her as my sister." **Sister…sister…I let out a sigh, I've been unconsciously holding my breath.

Seijuurou looks at me and says, **"Though I see her as a sister she…"** he just had to break it right?

**"Confessed to me. Twice, actually." **So, she still likes you until the present? Is what I want to ask, but I'll let him finish talking first…save the questions for later then.

**"First, was…three years ago." **What?

**"After we watched the fireworks together." **She did right after that…for me, heart breaking moment?

**"…And the second was just recently…when she went back here after her…necessary trip to America. I rejected her on both confessions though." **_Necessary trip to America? _I'm not really sure if I should delve into that topic anymore…but, wow. She has the courage…confessing twice…even after being rejected on the first try.

Whereas I…

**"Any more questions for this topic?" **Seijuurou says, sitting up-straight and looking at me.

Well…** "Does…she still like you? I mean, she hasn't given up on you?" **I ask, the words flowing out of my mouth shakier than I planned.

**"I told her to give up on me already. Since the first time she confessed. But she said that she wouldn't…or to be more precise she just…****_couldn't._****" **he answers, his face turning into something that shows disappointment and regret.

**"Sometimes…I contemplate if it's my fault." **He suddenly says, loosening his tie a bit...how out of character, his words are...

**"Maybe if I just hadn't treated her as someone special to me then it couldn't have turned out like this…" **he continues, I understand…but just how deep is this problem actually…

**"It's not your fault." **I say, and cover my mouth right after. It's not like I know the whole situation and he wasn't even asking for my opinion.

**"Thanks, Tetsuya. But I…" **he says, and covers his eyes with his hands. This is the first time I had seen such a troubled Seijuurou. Or more like, this is the first time he even opened up to me like this. But I'm glad, maybe opening up to someone, and that someone which is me can help him some way.

Akashi Seijuurou is obviously the type of person who won't show his weak side to anyone. Won't share his problems with anyone. Because surely, if he had any he would solve it by himself.

**"…Don't want to marry her." **What? _Marry? _Did he just say that word? Did he? What the hell is happening? How did this escalate to this?

**"What…do you mean…marry her? Don't tell me…" **I say, in an unexpectedly broken voice. Why do I suddenly feel like tearing up? He tells me that he loves me and now this…

**"Tetsuya…"**he says, as he pulls me into a hug.

**"It's not like…I'm set to marry her. She's just well…a candidate." **Candidate for what exactly?

**"Candidate for what exactly?" **I state my thoughts, my words muffled being that I'm crying on his chest.

**"For…fiancé." **Oh. How could I forget that he's the one and only Akashi Seijuurou. Hearing such a thing as 'fiancé' from his mouth should be normal.

**"Tetsuya…please, believe me. You're the one I love. And the only person I'll allow myself to marry is you." **This isn't just some typical love affair now. Why did he have to be so darn perfect?!

Not knowing what to do with this frustration anymore, I look up at him and grab his tie, pulling it so that his lips would crash with mine.

And it did.

Content to see his surprised face I tilt my head to the side, deepening the kiss.

I can't believe I'm the one who initiated this. Just what am I….whatever.

Just as I was about to break the kiss, this time, it's him who grabs my tie and continues it.

Feeling slight pain at having my lower lip bitten, I open my mouth to protest only to feel something slick and wet enter my mouth.

And _Oh god_.

Did he just slide his tongue in my mouth? Apparently he did. And still is.

**"Mmnnn.." **…what kind of sound did I just let out? What kind of—_Air_.

Air. I need air. Oxygen.

He breaks the kiss, seemingly feeling the light punch I gave him.

**"You…used you tongue…"**I say, blushing and looking down, panting.

**"Were you surprised? Sorry, couldn't help it. You were just too adorable, Tetsuya." **He says and hugs me again.

Adorable? Is it me who's adorable? Should I say that I think he's the adorable one with his cheeks matching the color of his hair? No, this must be why he hugged me and kinda…_kinda…_pushed me to his own chest to hide his flushed self.

I can actually hear his heartbeat right now…and boy is it fast. Just like mine.

**"What was that anyways? And I thought I was the aggressive one." **He says, and softly chuckles, I feel his heartbeat steady.

**"That was…the reward." **Well, he did answer the question. So…this is his reward.

His soft chuckle turns into a full laugh. How can a guy sound like he's elegantly laughing? I wouldn't even think that would be possible, but here we have Akashi Seijuurou laughing. Elegantly.

**"Tetsuya…can I consider this as your answer to my earlier confession?" **he says, and hugs me tighter. His heartbeat going wild again.

The night is still long, and I still have many questions to ask. There's also this fiance' thing, But…

**"Yeah." **I say, and I confidently wrap my arms around him.

I always knew that loving Akashi Seijuurou was going to be a tough challenge.

* * *

**What. The. Actual. Fuckering****_(yes, FuckerING)_****. Hell. Did. I. Just. DO?!**

**Everything's so messed up now. The plot feels so different. This was supposed to be a short fic.**

**Oh well. The deed is done. Also, I feel so stupid for using ****_Seijuro _****for all the past chapters(because I was so used to writing like that…due to…uh…particular reasons that are embarrassing to share.). So yeah, I'll be practicing myself to type ****_Seijuurou _****now. I feel like such a dumbass, stupid, useless(which is kinda true.) girl.**

**I don't think I can continue with the every Saturday update, but I'll try my best to have a weekly update. Again, I am sooorrryyy. **


End file.
